


Power of a God

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: She has a god in her soul. She doesn’t know but it affects her with each breath
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Power of a God

She doesn’t know.

Of course she doesn’t know. It seems to far fetched. After all the signs aren’t there so she puts all thoughts of the next reincarnation of Hera out of her mind.

It’s all bullshit. The signs. They were made up by a god wanting to divert attention from his dear friend reincarnating. He wanted to protect her, even after he had bowed to her begging and held her heart in his hand to kill her. Or maybe because he did.

She had been tired. So tired. She doesn’t remember. But she does in a way. She knows, deep in her soul, what it was like. The thing about gods is that they are affected by what they are. Her husband, dear Zeus, has been destroying her. He had been spitting on her realm, had been ripping her apart and sadly she had been to. She couldn’t help it.

She had been angry, so angry at his bastards. They weren’t hers. So she lashed out.

But they were family and she is family. A goddess of family who feels it in her heart. She was hurting herself but she couldn’t help it for they hurt her and she couldn’t explain.

She had begged for death, begged on bended knee. She wasn’t strong enough to do it herself. So she had asked.

He’d given it to her. She was free.

But she wasn’t.

She isn’t aware she has a god in her soul. The same god that slumbered in her mother was passed to her but she already had signs of being Hera. Family had drawn her. All those her mother loved were family. 

(In the part of her soul that slumbered, the bit of Hera awake wondered what it would have been like if she and Zeus had agreed to an open relationship. Would it have helped?)

Her brother was family. And she loved him so. Her father was family until he left, her mother dead and him not caring about his children he left behind. It shattered her a bit. She took pleasure in figuring out how to drive him crazy in his new home. She paid off people to hurt him, to make him feel he was haunted by the children he’d abandoned.

Hera was family and she is to, and she does not like it when those abandon family. 

She has other bits in her. Childbirth had always interested her and she dabbles for a few years in medicine. She learns and even debates becoming a midwife or a doctor but in the end something else calls her, deep in her soul.

HERA. Heaven and Earth Relations Agency. The agency her mother helped build. It called to her. It was part of her family.

It held more then that, but the power of a god is always called to where the power rests. It’s why so many reincarnations are born in New York, why so many monsters live there. Power calls to power. 

It calls to her and she follows it, unaware.

It doesn’t mean she didn’t do it of her own free will. Oh no. In another world where Hera is not whispering in her soul, where her mother lived and eventually became Hera herself, she would still find her way to HERA. Or it would find her way to her, because she’s always been fated to be tied to the place. Fate is funny and while there is not one true fate, there is always something the same and she is always connected to HERA. As a doctor, an agent or a baker in the cafe the agents go to. 

But she keeps the knowledge of childbirth and it still fascinates her, enough she takes some exams to be qualified as a midwife for fun. Her friends give her weird looks but she ignores it. Everyone has a hobby. Her’s is this. And baking.

Oh and weddings! She loves weddings! She loves to look at wedding magazines and loves to follow the trends and she always knows what colours work best and what sort of wedding you need. She loves it.

She imagines her own with each partner she has. Some are amazing and some are plain. None come true. Twice she breaks up with them mutually and they are still friends and she’s invited to their weddings and she’s so thrilled for them she could burst! They even use some of her thoughts from so long ago and they seem upset and a bit worried but she doesn’t mind! That was theirs as much as hers!

The other time he cheats and…

Hera in her soul snarls. 

She gets petty. She sends all the texts to his family, to his friends. She makes sure everyone knows he cheated on her. She wrecks his job by digging up dirt he never wanted known and giving it to his boss. She sneaks fish into his apartment and hides it in his vents, keys his car. She ruins him.

And she goes back to do it a few more times. She’ll stop. Eventually.

(She won’t. She can’t. It’s Hera in her screaming and she can’t stop.)

She doesn’t know though. Of course she doesn’t. She can’t be Hera, that’s ridiculous! 

But she knows something is off. It’s because of Persephone. 

Persephone is one of the nicest people she’s met- and she’s only met her briefly from time to time. But something… something makes her want to rip her face in half. 

It’s ridiculous. Her dislike of Hercules is understandable. The guy is an asshole who lords his agent status over everyone. 

But Persephone has done nothing to earn her anger. Nothing to earn her bitterness.

She’s confused. Lost, scared.

She doesn’t know.

But part of her suspects.


End file.
